


Selfies/Karaoke

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [52]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 25th of August 2018This one goes along with the previous one





	Selfies/Karaoke

Theresa was taking the third polaroid photo of herself. It was hard to get the angle right and they didn't have a mirror in this stupid stupid wilderness.

"You're going to waste all the paper taking photos of yourself!" Agnes whined. 

"Then take one of me!" Theresa complained, handing her eldest sister the camera. 

"You look fine!"

"I don't want to look fine! The boys are having a karaoke night! I need to look smashing! I want to be able to stay until I can hear Martin sing!"

"Okay - one - it's not a karaoke night unless you have one of those machines -"

"They have one. A portable one, this kid named Arthur brought his."

"Okay - fine - two - what if Martin is a terrible singer?"

"I'm sure he's not. Besides, he won't be! Just take a picture already or I'll spend every last one of those stupid polaroid papers trying to see if I look okay."

Agnes sighed and took a photo. The two girls waited until it showed up on the tiny paper and Theresa deemed herself worthy of the karaoke bonfire. She didn't look smashing, not really, she still had red itchy splotches all over her skin, but it was as good as it was going to get. 

The boys had already started on their bonfire-karaoke night. Arthur's off-tune singing echoed over the whole forest. It was awful. Martin's singing surely wouldn't be as bad as  _that._

Theresa pushed aside the branches that obscured her view of the boys and the bonfire. Martin was sitting away from the rest of the singing, quietly sipping on something. (Hard to tell what it was in the dark. Would it be something innocent like alcohol-free cider or something alcoholic? Was Martin very proper or a bit of a bad boy? He seemed like the proper guy.)

Theresa arched her back, took a deep breath and tried to look every bit the confident queen she was supposed to one day become:"Hello boys. Would you mind if I joined you?" All eyes were on her. Arthur's, Martin's, Kevin's, all the other guys whose names she didn't know. It was perfect. 

 


End file.
